


Division of Love

by PreseaMoon



Series: YuuEnRyuu [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreseaMoon/pseuds/PreseaMoon





	Division of Love

“So… you’re fucking Big Brother Yuu. That’s the big secret. Huh…”

To that, Hakuryuu can only sputter in defense. Attempt to insist that is _not_ what he said and _not_ what he meant. That Judar could even conceive of something so preposterous is absolutely beyond him, because Hakuryuu certainly didn’t imply anything of the sort.

If Judar wants to tease him that way he should at least have the courtesy to be obnoxious about it.

For Judar, Hakuryuu’s disjointed defenses go in one ear and out the other, if any of them register in the first place. He’s leaned back with his hands on the bed to prop him up, grinning with an unnecessarily lascivious edge.

Hakuryuu wants to throw a pillow at his face. There’s nothing for him to be fantasizing about.

Finally, Judar sighs, and says with tragic finality but a gleam in his eye, “Although, it is Brother Yuu. Obviously you’d be the one getting fucked.”

The devious gleam morphs into more of a twinkle as he focuses his attention on Hakuryuu, waiting.

That he’s so transparently looking for a reaction makes Hakuryuu resist more than he would ordinarily. He steels his expression into neutrality, but he can feel his cheeks grow warm as Judar continues to simply watch him with all the patience in the world.

Judar sits upright and then leans into Hakuryuu’s space, looking up at him with the dark waves of his hair drooping to the bed. His eyes drop down. After a few slow blinks, eyelashes full and batting at him, they’re back to meeting his gaze.

Judar smiles at him lazily. “Too bad for him,” he says, amused and not at all sympathetic. “Doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.” He puts his hands on Hakuryuu’s knees to keep himself up as he leans closer, stealing Hakuryuu’s air. “Should I let him know?”

“No,” Hakuryuu snaps, but his throat suddenly constricts, making his voice come out whiny.

“Why not? He should know these things if he’s taking you to bed.”

“No. Don’t you dare say anything.”

Judar frowns at him like he’s the one being unreasonable and absurd. “Come on, Hakuryuu. I bet Brother Yuu would be really impressed and praise you. Maybe forget all about Kouen because you’re so good. While he’s busy with you, I’ll take Kouen for a week or two. Show him how he’s supposed to be taking it.”

“What are you even talking about…”

Judar continues as if Hakuryuu hasn’t spoken. “On the other hand, Brother Yuu would get all weird and possessive. In the end, we’d have to run away to Reim or Parthevia or something.”

Hakuryuu almost laughs at that, but is able to rein it in to a smile at the last moment. He puts his arms around Judar and pulls him to bed to lie with him. “Why Reim or Parthevia? Reim would probably give us right back. Before Brother Yuu asks or knows we’re there.”

“Well. Balbadd is hot and the sun is way too much. Sindria would be fun for a little while, but then the Stupid King would try to sell us to Brother Yuu for profit. Kina is too close. Reim and Parthevia is the best we got. Unless…”

“Unless what?”

Judar grins. Or rather, tries to grin. It’s far too sinister to qualify as anything other than a smirk. “We make our own kingdom. That’d be fun, right, Hakuryuu?”

The worst thing is that Judar isn’t joking. With the amount of times he’s brought it up it should be a joke, but every time is no less serious than the last. As if a kingdom of their own is something brilliant and viable instead of pure whimsy.

Hakuryuu isn’t suited for a role like “king” or “emperor.” Sometimes he’s barely suited for prince. He has no idea what he ever did to give Judar an impression otherwise. It’s like Judar dreamed it, and then confused an imaginary Hakuryuu with the real him. 

Hakuryuu sighs. “A kingdom of two isn’t much of a kingdom, Judar.”

“We could always usurp Brother Yuu instead. That’s—umph.” Hakuryuu smacks a pillow to Judar’s face, hard.

“Don’t even joke like that.” Hakuryuu’s eyes flicker to the door and then the window. Not that he’d be able to tell if anyone were there, anyway.

“Who says I’m joking?” He takes Hakuryuu’s face in both hands, gentle and pushing into his hair. There isn’t any malice in his eyes, only adoration. “Together we can accomplish so much. More than you realize.” 

Hakuryuu returns his stare. Nothing has happened but his heart is pounding. Each beat brings it closer to cracking his ribcage. There is nobody in this world that believes in him as much as Judar does. A shame, then, that it’s in a way that doesn’t benefit either of them.

Hakuryuu swallows and smacks Judar with the pillow again. “You’re joking and you’re bad at jokes.”

Judar tsks. Casually, he rolls on top of Hakuryuu and slips a leg between his. “You don’t know what jokes are. I can count the times you’ve laughed.”

“I doubt that.”

Judar laughs. “I can. It’s like. Fifteen.”

With as little at that, the atmosphere shifts, flip-flops upside down, and treason wasn’t on anyone’s mind fifteen seconds ago.

“That’s not counting.”

“Sure it is. If I’m wrong, then how about you tell me the number.”

“I don’t know. I don’t keep track of something like that.”

Judar laughs again and kisses him in delight, smiling against his mouth. “In that case, I guess you’ll just have to take my word for it.”

He is so pretty when he smiles honestly. It should be heartening that Hakuryuu is its primary recipient. Make him feel special, the magi of Kou’s chosen one—whatever that’s supposed to mean. Perhaps it doesn’t mean anything, just another empty title to make him feel like more than he is. Somehow, that isn’t palatable to him. He wants to matter. If it’s only to Judar and in a role he can’t live up to, maybe that’s not so bad.

Hakuryuu kisses him. He pushes Judar’s robe back, revealing the smooth, unblemished skin of his shoulders and upper arms. While Judar’s fingers tease loose the knot keeping Hakuryuu’s robe closed, he reaches his head out to kiss Judar’s neck.

Their robes come off. Their bodies rub together, legs tangling and untangling, hips grinding, knees knocking together with enough force to bruise. And they kiss all throughout it. Open mouthed and chaste, messy and slow, until both of them are breathless from the potency of their want. 

They roll from one side of the bed to the other, taking turns pinning each other to it. Kisses turn into bites and their hands grip too tight. Both of them play at being the lead without bothering to commit. Wrists held over one’s head get pulled around the other’s neck as they flip and switch and tumble.

With Judar heavy on top of him and panting against his cheek, he’s asked, “Is this the kind of thing you do with Brother Yuu and Kouen?”

“Judar,” Hakuryuu groans in half-hearted exasperation, too hot to be truly annoyed. “Don’t ask questions with obvious answers.”

Judar makes an indignant sound. “It’s not obvious. For all I know they have attendants strip you and hold you down while they fuck you. What? Don’t give me that look. It’s possible. You look amazing getting fucked.”

“I can’t tell if you’re being stupid on purpose or not.”

“What!”

“I still can’t tell.”

“Hakuryuu.” Judar looks at him gravely. “Is that what they do? But whose idea was it, yours or Brother Yuu’s?”

Hakuryuu rolls his eyes. “Of course that doesn’t happen. It’s more like… I don’t know. Just. Kinda like this, I guess?”

“Just like this?”

Hakuryuu frowns hearing the umbrage in his voice. It’s not, he supposes, like being with Judar at all. But he doesn’t have much experience to draw on, either. “No. Not really. More… It’s sex, you know? You’ve messed around with servants before and said it was just sex, right? Like that.”

“But it’s not like that,” Judar says without waiting for a single beat to pass. 

And he’s right.

Exchanging pleasure with a commoner working in the palace is nothing like being invited to the emperor’s bed. It’s complex to describe, because what they are doing is at once intensely intimate and lacking intimacy.

“Is it better than what we do?” Judar asks.

“No. Not that it’s worse, either. It’s different. I like it.”

Judar clicks his tongue. “You should bring me along next time. Since they call you for you all the time.”

“Big Brother would kick you out in a second. You can’t go five minutes without testing his patience.”

“Eh.” Judar shrugs. “It’d be a fun five minutes, though, right?”

“I wouldn’t leave with you, either. You’d be horny, in the hall, and left to deal with it on your own.”

“That’s hardly fair.” Judar eases Hakuryuu’s willing thighs open wide. “I know just how you like it, Hakuryuu. Or if the cock is big enough is that all it takes? You’d leave me behind just like that… who knew your depravity went so far.”

“Who knew.” Hakuryuu lifts his hips, pushing them toward Judar.

In return, Judar forces them back to the bed. His head follows after, breathing in deep at Hakuryuu’s pubis and nuzzling him. Then there are feather light kisses that make his stomach feel like it’s full of butterflies. Judar kisses a path down, deliberately brushing his cheek against Hakuryuu’s hot cock along the way.

The fluttering kisses turn into bites once they’re at his thigh, and the bites become sucking once he is riled up to Judar’s satisfaction. At first it is gentle, encouraging needy little breaths and his hips to sway in anticipation. Then he transitions into something rougher, more possessive, and Hakuryuu’s hips buck hard at the first sign of it.

He bites his lip and threads his fingers through Judar’s hair. Already imagining that mouth going to work elsewhere, his cock throbs, and the precum built up at the tip spills.

Judar’s hand circles the base of his cock and Hakuryuu moans from the contact, and then again from him squeezing his hand. He inhales deeply and releases it all at once when Judar’s wet breath encases him. So close he could tug Judar’s head down and have him.

Instead of that, Judar licks up the trail of precum, from his hand up to the head of Hakuryuu’s cock, where he allows his tongue to rock along the slit. Barely enough to count as teasing at first, but then his tongue turns sinful and dances. Not just at the slit, but the entire head and just below, causing more precum to leak and dribble to Judar’s hand.

His cock twitches incessantly, from every little movement of Judar’s tongue and every tickling breath. With every twitch his nipples get harder and harder, too, until he just wants to rub his palms over them but he resists. The need is so powerful a keen escapes from his throat, but it only worsens it. All he wants is to grab Judar’s head and sink his cock into the heat of his mouth.

Perhaps that’s exactly what he is going to do. As Judar continues teasing Hakuryuu’s hands shift ever closer to the back of his head, entwine tighter in his hair. He angles his knees up, prepared to wrap around Judar and hold him how he wants.

But then.

A knock is at the door, and everything freezes.

Hakuryuu tries shouting “wait a minute” in the same breath Judar says “come in.”

Instinctive panic takes over, and Hakuryuu follows the first course of action that occurs to him, regardless of how sensible it may or may not be. He throws one of their robes over Judar’s head. The other robe gets draped around his shoulders to obscure his chest.

“Wait,” he calls out. They don’t look decent at all, but short of rushing under the covers there isn’t much he can do.

Judar makes an exaggerated noise from under the robe. “What’s it matter. Everyone knows what we get up to.”

Hakuryuu grabs the pillow from earlier and places it on Judar’s ass. “Come in.”

Without making a single upward glance the servant bows and delivers his message. The emperor requests his presence.

Hakuryuu thanks the man and sends him off. He sighs, and isn’t entirely sure if it’s relief or disappointment.

Judar wiggles the pillow off and throws the robe to the floor where it can’t interfere. “We were just getting to the good parts. Tell them to fuck off, Hakuryuu.” After a silence that perhaps extends too long, he follows up with, “You can, right?”

“Uh… Yeah.” Not that he’s tried. Or thought to try. Rejecting the emperor isn’t really something you do, anyway.

Judar looks at him skeptically. But then, rather than contest him, he sighs. “Fine. Go. Just let me finish first, alright?” 

Hakuryuu relaxes again, settling to his back and letting his thighs go lax again. “Yeah. Go ahead.”

Judar descends before he’s even finished speaking, taking him whole without warning. The interruption had all but killed his arousal, but now it rushes back in full force from where it’d been hiding. His back arches and his toes curl as Judar goes to work. Gone is the teasing from before. In its place is unrelenting focus to take Hakuryuu right where he wants him.

Judar knows his body too well. Endless hours that should have been spent on studies or training were instead dedicated to memorizing its needs and reactions. Somewhere in his head the intensities and plateaus of Hakuryuu’s sexuality have been intricately charted, and there are definitely days where he goes out of his way to use it to his advantage

Deftly, familiarly—intimately— he leads Hakuryuu through winding pleasure and need, until it all but consumes him. Every moan rings out with finality, as though it’s it. But it never is.

All Hakuryuu needs to do is thrust his hips just right and he’d be there. It’s exciting to think of Judar’s reaction, the way he’d make a choked off sound but then eagerly take everything Hakuryuu has to give. And then he’d push him farther.

The thought occurs to him, drifts, and then rises again. But it bobs under the surface, impossible to be acted upon in any meaningful way when he’s ensnared in Judar’s tantalizing thrall.

Hakuryuu moans for the umpteenth time, and he doesn’t even know what it’s for. There isn’t time for playing around this way when he has somewhere to be. This is divine and Judar should go on for however long he likes.

And then it’s over, with barely any notice.

His orgasm hits hard, taking his breath so quickly the only moan that escapes is a reedy whine that he can’t imagine sounds attractive.

He keeps his hands in Judar’s hair but doesn’t allow them to maneuver him. Not even when Judar continues, hard, taking everything Hakuryuu can possibly giving and leaving nothing for anyone else.

Then, almost without Hakuryuu’s notice, Judar is kissing his stomach.

Hakuryuu blinks slowly. Once. Twice. A third time.

And then they’re kissing, Hakuryuu opening his mouth and seeking more.

Hakuryuu reaches after him when he pulls away.

“Aren’t you gonna go? Or maybe you wanna return the favor.” Judar’s leaking erection pokes Hakuryuu’s thigh, leaving a streak that burns his skin.

“I’m going to do both.”

The signals in his brain are too happy and lazy to respond in a timely manner, but eventually his hand makes it between Judar’s legs. It takes a moment to find a good hold and angle, but once he has them he pumps slowly.

Judar makes a noise that’s both pleased and annoyed. “Hakuryuu, use your mouth.”

“Have you already forgotten what I’ve been summoned for?”

“Nope.”

“You’re gross. You think they won’t notice?”

“Oh, they’ll definitely notice.”

Hakuryuu sighs. “My hand isn’t good enough for you?”

“Your princely hand is very nice, but I want your mouth.”

“It’s my hand or nothing.” Hakuryuu gives him a squeeze and pumps faster for emphasis.

Judar groans and his hips stutter. “Maybe it’s not so bad.”

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh yeah? Gonna let me have whatever I want?”

Hakuryuu shrugs. “Maybe.”

“You’re so stingy, Hakuryuu.”

“You’re just greedy.”

Hakuryuu moves his hand faster and wraps an arm around Judar to hold him close, bringing their hips almost together. Judar catches him in another kiss before he comes, spilling heavy on Hakuryuu’s stomach.

“Hey, Hakuryuu,” Judar says as he nuzzles him.

Hakuryuu responds with a hum, and then Judar is pushing two cum coated fingers into his mouth. He groans in protest and shifts under him. Despite that, he instinctively reacts, closing around the fingers and sucking them clean.

Judar takes them away and brings them back with more, looking at him expectantly.

Hakuryuu groans. “You’re gross.”

“You are.”

Hakuryuu opens his mouth.

When they’re done Hakuryuu cleans himself off with some scented water and rinses out his mouth. He puts on a fresh robe that won’t smell so heavily of Judar. He combs his fingers through his wild hair in an effort to get it to lie down flat.

“Are you coming back?”

“I don’t know. It depends. Most times I do. I’ll try to come back tonight if you’re going to sleep here.”

Judar makes a noncommittal noise as he burrows into the sheets and pillows, making them resemble a cave around him. One of the nearby lanterns goes out suddenly thanks to his magic. And he doesn’t bid Hakuryuu more goodbyes than that.

Hakuryuu takes a route to His Majesty’s chambers that is time efficient but also comprised of many outdoor walkways and garden paths. The cool breeze drags across his skin and makes it tingle, recalling Judar’s touch and longing for it.

Sometimes he does toy with the idea of Judar being there too, but it never lasts long. After all, he wasn’t exaggerating. Brother Yuu really would throw him out within five minutes.

Inside his brother’s chambers he finds Kouen, of course, laid out on the luxurious bed, surrounded by pillows, a plate of fruits, and with an aged looking scroll in his hands. His robe is untied and halfway open, exposing the expanse of his chest as well as his smooth legs. Other than a brief glance and bow of his head, he doesn’t acknowledge Hakuryuu’s arrival.

Off to the side behind a screen is Brother Yuu. Attendants are in the middle of brushing his hair and helping him out of his emperor robes, one layer at a time. One rubs the base of his neck and shoulders. Two more tend to his hands. In spite of his plain exhaustion, he remains both exceptionally handsome and breathtakingly beautiful. Where their father was severe he is soft, and where their mother is delicate he is striking. 

Hakuryuu approaches and bows, going to his knees. “Good evening, Your Majesty.”

There is barely a flicker of his eyelashes, and then Brother Yuu gestures for him to stand. “Little Brother, how have your studies been going?”

“Well. I look forward to an opportunity to put what I’ve learned to use.”

Brother Yuu hums, knowing what Hakuryuu’s referring to without him saying it. “Perhaps in a few years. You’re still young. Times are peaceful. And I like having you home. Mother does, too.”

Peaceful, he says, but every time Hakuryuu brings up traveling outside of Kou for any reason it’s not an option. Going beyond their borders, and sometimes even the capital, is “too dangerous” for him. Apparently, any guard that isn’t Kouen or his household is inept, and the magi that follows him wherever possible is only capable of petty tricks. On top of that, all the training he’s been through since childhood is just for show, for looking pretty and presentable and princely. 

Hakuryuu has to capture his tongue between his teeth to keep from voicing his thoughts. Not that it matters, because his brother can see right through him.

Brother Yuu smiles at him, slight and knowing. Patronizing, and Hakuryuu has to bite his tongue harder.

The smile remains. He suggests Hakuryuu keep Kouen company while they wait for him to get ready.

So Hakuryuu wordlessly joins Kouen on the bed, because an emperor’s suggestion is never a suggestion at all.

“You didn’t clean up before coming here,” Kouen tells him within moments of getting on the bed. He doesn’t even look away from his scroll.

Hakuryuu pulls his robe tighter. “What do you mean?”

“I can smell sex on you from here.”

“We didn’t do that much.”

Kouen looks at him like he’s telling an obvious lie. “Come here.”

Hakuryuu sighs but obeys. It’s not like he could take a bath before coming. In the back of his mind he thinks of how thrilled Judar will be.

As soon as he’s in range Kouen’s arm wraps around his waist and tugs him close. He sniffs at Hakuryuu’s face and neck and chest. Hakuryuu sniffs too, but he doesn’t notice much beyond the flowery scent of the water he used.

Then, Kouen’s big, callused hand is at his cheek and guiding him close. Their eyes meet, and Kouen pulls him in for a kiss Hakuryuu doesn’t realize is happening until Kouen’s tongue has plunged into his mouth. It’s slow and steady, but not quite exploratory. He leans into it, wanting and trying to lead, but Kouen does as he pleases regardless of him.

Unthinkingly, Hakuryuu attempts to continue the kiss when Kouen pulls away too soon for his liking. A string of saliva connects them and Kouen breaks it with his tongue.

“I can taste it,” Kouen tells him. Without judgment, simply stating fact.

“Shut up no you can’t.”

Kouen just looks at him, pointed, taking his defensiveness as the admission it is. 

Lacking a retort, Hakuryuu takes a handful of grapes and stuffs them in his mouth.

More teasingly, Kouen says, “Do I need to taste elsewhere as well?”

Hakuryuu chokes on the grapes as he swallows them. “N-No. Stop it. It’s not like Big Brother is going to know anyway.” 

“Are you certain of that?”

“Yes.”

Actually, Hakuryuu isn’t certain at all. What goes on in this room feels like a waking dream at times. On some occasions it’s more like a fever dream. His assumptions and expectations about his place in this room never seem to line up with reality. In the interest of not appearing silly to them, it’s best he doesn’t have any. 

Plus, his big brother tends be all knowing when he least expects it.

Kouen responds to him with a neutral sounding “okay” and returns to his scroll.

Hakuryuu eats a few more small pieces of fruit. He considers asking Kouen to see if the taste is still there but thinks better of it.

Not much longer after that Brother Yuu finally makes his way to bed. The robe he’s changed into is long and loose. With the lanterns illuminating the room the robe is nearly see through; his figure can be seen clearly. It drags on the floor as Brother Yuu makes his way to them, and hangs off the bed once he joins them. He crawls on hand and knee to Kouen’s side. The movements look almost sultry with the way his hips sway, like he has something in mind. But then his arms and legs slide out, and he’s on his belly, chin on Kouen’s leg, looking sleepy more than anything else.

“What are you reading?” Brother Yuu asks, seemingly more to himself than Kouen. He peers over to get a better view, and he makes a dissatisfied noise. “Beloved, you’ve read that before.”

Kouen drops a hand to Brother Yuu’s head, fingers raking through his hair and gently scratching his scalp. “I find something new every time I come back to it. Is Your Majesty going to nap? I can make it more comfortable.” Brother Yuu must make a face in response, because Kouen starts to smile. “No?”

Brother Yuu pushes himself up on his hands, stretching his back and leaning forward to obstruct Kouen’s view. “I’m not tired. Just… need a little break before getting to anything fun.”

Neither of them speaks. Hakuryuu can’t pretend to guess what they might be communicating, but eventually Kouen huffs in amusement and Brother Yuu lowers himself to Kouen’s lap.

“Um. Big Brother, would you like a massage? To help you relax.”

His brother tilts his head, curious. “A massage?”

“Yes. I’m still learning and have only really practiced on Judar, but he seems to like them.”

At the mention of Judar, Brother Yuu’s interest twists to contemplation, like he’s trying to decipher if “massage” is some kind of euphemism. Whatever conclusion he comes to, he shrugs. The fabric loosely hugging his shoulders slips on both ends. “Sure.”

Relief makes him release the breath he’d been unwittingly holding and he smiles. He directs Brother Yuu to a better position that still allows him to rest on Kouen, and peels his robe back, revealing his lean body all the way down to his tailbone. 

For several moments Hakuryuu kneels beside him, considering the best way to go about this. Then, he decides to go with what he’s used to, and throws a leg over His Majesty’s hips to straddle them. He takes a seat on His Majesty’s firm ass. They’re such bold acts he can’t help but blush. Ridiculous, when it’s the least scandalous of the acts he’s participated in here.

To start, Hakuryuu runs his palms up and down Brother Yuu’s back, applying light pressure with his fingers as he goes and identifying all the knots, of which there are numerous. There are all manner of sizes, and they block off the paths his magoi wants to follow naturally. In some spots it runs dry while in others it overflows, making the mess worse. They’re clustered and bright and Hakuryuu cringes looking at them.

“Do you mind if I use some of the oil?”

“Go ahead.”

Hakuryuu reaches between the mattress and the headboard to find the vial he knows is hidden there. He puts a small amount between his fingers and spreads it over his brother’s back, beginning with his neck and smoothing it down, meandering at his various scars and ending at his hips. He traces the magoi’s intended pathways, idling at each knot until he finds his way to the largest most complicated one.

Hakuryuu presses hard, working the spot over until the knot finally begins unraveling. The concentration of magoi breaks through as though leaking from a slowly widening crack, gradual, and then all at once.

And Brother Yuu, he lets out a groan so deep and guttural Hakuryuu flushes.

Kouen glances at them from the corner of his eye and puts a hand to Brother Yuu’s face.

Hakuryuu’s fingers skip across his back uncertainly. By all means he is an amateur. He’s going off what he’s read in books and scrolls mostly. When he’s done this to Judar there’s never been a reaction like this, but Judar isn’t half as stressed.

“Is it alright?”

Brother Yuu nods. “Yes. I wasn’t expecting it to feel this way, that’s all.”

“Your magoi is really backed up, Big Brother. There’s barely any flow. It’ll feel better the farther I get.”

“What are you talking about, now?”

“Your magoi, your ki.”

“Ah, right. And how do you know that?”

“Do you remember months ago when the Yambala were here? I trained with them.”

“They taught you how to give massages?”

“Uh. No, not exactly. More like, what they taught me helps me give better massages.”

Brother Yuu hums and mumbles something Hakuryuu can’t quite hear. Hakuryuu is about to ask him to repeat, but then Brother Yuu is burying his face in Kouen’s thigh and the moment has passed. It probably wasn’t meant for him, anyway.

Hakuryuu moves on to the closest knot, rather than the next biggest. He takes his time loosening it, trying to find balance so the rush of magoi doesn’t come on too strong or sudden. And in no time at all Brother Yuu’s back is glowing with radiance.

When Hakuryuu decides he’s done all he can, he notices Brother Yuu has sunken into Kouen, breathing so deeply it’s easy to mistake for sleep.

“Okay, I’m finished.” And after an uncertain moment he follows up with, “How do you feel?”

Brother Yuu groans. He pushes himself up and stretches. The robe slips down his hips. When faces him, Hakuryuu can see where the fine hair under his navel wisps downward, gathering thicker and neat, but only revealing a glimpse of the base of his cock. His hipbones frame the view nicely.

“I feel great,” he says. He sidles over to Hakuryuu and puts his arms around him, wrists piled on his shoulder. Hakuryuu’s gaze tugs down of its own accord. The view isn’t any different. “Who knew you had such skilled hands, Little Brother.”

Brother Yuu’s head hangs to avoid looming over him. As a result, hair dangles freely into his face, tickling the tip of his nose and his shoulders. Brother Yuu smells good, a mix of incense and his own unique scent. It goes right to Hakuryuu’s head. Even being held this way he feels seconds away from tipping over.

“I suppose En knew. Isn’t that right, beloved? Beloved. En. …Kouen,” he says firmly, commanding. The emperor.

Kouen looks at them with his brow furrowed. “Yes?”

Hakuryuu can see his brother’s fingers twitch.

“Did you know Hakuryuu has such talented hands?”

“Yes.” His brow furrows deeper.

They stare at each other. Eventually Kouen goes back to his scroll.

Brother Yuu huffs and leans against Hakuryuu. “Do you see that, Little Brother? We are right here.” He tilts Hakuryuu’s chin up with his hand, fingers on his neck then dragging them away. Only to then delicately grab hold of his jaw. “We are divine—here for the taking. And General Kouen would rather read a scroll he’s read a hundred times.” 

Kouen turns his body to face them, now. In response, Brother Yuu plucks Hakuryuu’s robe aside to reveal his shoulder. A hand drops down to untie his sash. Kouen keeps his eyes on Brother Yuu.

“Not so tired anymore, Your Majesty?”

“I wasn’t tired in the first place. I told you.” He opens Hakuryuu’s robe and leads his arms out of the sleeves. “Look at how pretty your prince is. You’d rather read?”

“I’m almost done.”

Brother Yuu puts more weight against Hakuryuu, pushes him to the bed. His nose trails up and down his jaw and nuzzles at his ear. He grabs Hakuryuu’s hips with a sturdy but comforting grip. “Maybe we’ll just have fun without you.”

He presses a warm kiss to Hakuryuu’s cheek, still watching Kouen. A hand slides between his thighs to ease them open and gently rubs the skin.

Hakuryuu gasps as heat immediately rushes to and settles low in his belly. When he attempts evening out his breath it only makes it harder to resist squirming under his brother’s knowing hands.

He moans quietly and grinds his hips back against the bed. His thighs spread further. “Big Brother.”

“What is it, Hakuryuu? Are you sad that Kouen would rather read than tend to you? I agree; it is quite tragic.”

The robe is pulled aside, exposing him completely. They have seen him plenty of times, but he still blushes and averts his eyes shyly.

His brother’s hands are large like Kouen’s, but thinner and not as callused. There’s not as much friction when he slides his soft palms up Hakuryuu’s smooth stomach and over his ribs. His fingers are longer, the tips more delicate, manicured, and Hakuryuu trembles and jerks when those blunt nails rake over his nipples one by one. Each one sends a jolt straight to his cock that has it rising bit by bit. There’s barely room to think as his hips lurch off the bed in an effort to find something more gratifying, but there is nothing. Brother Yuu keeps himself out of reach. 

Brother Yuu pushes his face to Hakuryuu’s neck. His breath is wet hot and his lips brush against him with every little movement. The kisses he leaves are so gentle Hakuryuu whines and puts his arms around him to keep him close. Hands grab at his thighs again, rough but careful, leaving no marks. They find the crease where his thigh meets his groin, and mercilessly tease the skin there.

Hakuryuu moans, letting his head fall back. He can’t help it. The weight on him is just enough that he can wiggle his hips but finding worthwhile satisfaction is near impossible. 

“Are you really using your brother to make me jealous?”

Brother Yuu draws away from him, leaving Hakuryuu panting, hot, and lightheaded. At least he can move his hips freely. Not that it counts for much when there’s nothing but open air for gratification.

“Oh, are you jealous?” Brother Yuu sounds distant. As though Hakuryuu is underwater while he’s on land. “I thought you were simply enjoying the show.” 

Hakuryuu shifts, over and over, trying to find any form of relief he can, but Brother Yuu casually adjusts his hold with him. It would take so little to catch some traction against him, but every effort is thwarted like Brother Yuu knows exactly what he’s trying to do. Without meaning to, he whines.

“Brother Yuu, I’m…”

A hand lands on his stomach and applies pressure that only amplifies his arousal. Hakuryuu swallows back a moan but he’s sure it shows on his face anyway.

Brother Yuu gives him a soft smile. “I know. Don’t worry. Kouen will take care of you soon.”

His big brother may actually be the most devious in all of Kou.

In the haze of his need Hakuryuu loses track of what happens. One minute he’s focusing on his breathing, on the heat pulsing through him, letting the hum of Brother Yuu and Kouen’s back and forth calm him. Then, in the space of a blink, the two of them are kissing over him. His brother’s hand remains on his stomach, keeping him held to the bed with even more weight than before. Kouen’s knees dig into his side.

The two of them are noisy and messy, biting and sucking on each other’s lips. Everything about it goes right to Hakuryuu’s cock and if he wasn’t hard before he definitely is now.

Kouen’s robe droops, making a large crescent to where it is tied at his waist. The sight of his rounded, plump chest entrances him as he watches Kouen’s nipples shift from flat to pert. Hakuryuu bites his lip, pinching it when his cock twitches as if it’s being ignored on purpose.

He whines before he can stop himself, fidgeting under them impatiently. In answer, the hand on his stomach inches to his pubic hair and gently strokes, going just above his cock and staying out of its reach. Hakuryuu lets out a breath and rocks his hips but doesn’t try to push beyond what he’s given.

Hakuryuu is content with it for a little while, but at some point that satisfaction is reduced to no more than an unbearable tease. That’s something he can usually work with, but when it’s combined with the sound and sight of them it’s far too much to rein in. So he finds himself sitting up, grabbing on to Kouen, and pushing his face to Kouen’s chest. He takes a stiff nipple into his mouth and sucks.

The reaction is immediate. Kouen moans loud into Brother Yuu’s mouth and slumps to lean into Hakuryuu’s mouth. Both of his arms are around Brother Yuu, but now one of those arms pulls away so he can hold Hakuryuu’s head in place. He’s given Kouen an expectation. It’s his duty to fulfill it.

Kouen slouches further in an effort to get as much of Hakuryuu’s mouth as he can, and he forgoes returning Brother Yuu’s kisses in favor of moaning as much as he needs. His other hand even leaves Brother Yuu to tug and twist his other nipple. He spreads his knees and cants his hips to rub his overflowing cock against Hakuryuu’s abdomen.

All the while Brother Yuu presses at Hakuryuu and bites Kouen.

And then Brother Yuu pushes Kouen to his back, going slowly so Hakuryuu can follow without having to pause. Once Kouen is there, Brother Yuu gets his robe open, pulls Kouen’s hand away from his chest and replaces it with his own mouth. Kouen moans again, somehow louder than when Hakuryuu latched on it. A shiver runs through him and he bites on accident, but Kouen only clutches at him and tries to pull him closer.

With both of them on him Kouen holds their heads like they are lifelines and writhes under them like he is at their mercy. His hips buck forcefully, bone clashing hard enough to bruise. A steady stream of precum leaves slick streaks across them both, seemingly endless. His chest heaves, in search of more air than he’s getting. A deep flush spreads across his chest.

They keep going, almost regardless of Kouen and out of sync with each other. As if the pleasure he’s experiencing is simply a side effect of their own desires. 

In the middle of it a hand wraps around Hakuryuu’s cock, squeezing and pumping at a steady pace. Unconsciously, he matches his sucking to that rhythm. Slow, then slower, harder, and then finally speeding up to such an extent he becomes the one thrusting his hips with abandon.

Kouen comes. It’s forceful and loud, cum splattering and dribbling without end as he trembles. He gasps and makes animalistic grunts while Hakuryuu and his brother continue sucking all through his orgasm and after.

Experiencing it is intensely satisfying and arousing, and it only takes two more strokes for Hakuryuu to come as well. In the back of his mind are words of encouragement, followed by that hand stroking him firmly until he has nothing left to give.

Only when he’s done does Hakuryuu finally release Kouen’s chest. His face is on fire and every breath hugs his ribs like it’s testing how much it’ll take to break the skin. He pushes his face to Kouen’s shoulder, admiring the bright red nipple he’s left behind. He feels more drained than he thinks he should.

Kouen groans. “Yuu.”

Brother Yuu’s hand skirts across Kouen’s chest, ending up in front of Hakuryuu’s face. His fingers dance over the skin aimlessly, but then close in on a puffy nipple to roughly twist it, tug it, and leave it even redder.

Kouen gives a wan moan, crying out Brother Yuu’s name. The sound makes Hakuryuu’s cock twitch with interest and he buries his face closer. 

“Beloved, I am still here,” Brother Yuu says. He pointedly but lazily moves his hips against Kouen’s thigh.

Kouen brings him close so their foreheads press together. “And I’m with you,” he says fondly.

Brother Yuu continues rocking against him with that same languid motion. His robe hides his lower half but Hakuryuu can see the muscles of his stomach working and the lines of his hips. There are small, cute noises from him as he ineffectually pushes himself toward satisfaction.

“Love,” Kouen murmurs, touching his face. He shifts, opens his legs up, and then closes them again. “That’s better, right?”

Brother Yuu gives a contented sigh, nods. Now his hips move comfortably while Kouen hums soft words into his ear.

Brother Yuu comes with more grace than either of them. His staccato breaths halt, and then he lets out a quiet, attractive grunt. The expression he wears barely shifts away from deep focus, even when his jaw loosens and his brow relaxes. The shudders as he rides it out are restrained to the point it looks like he’s shivering. He barely makes a sound as he melts into a puddle on top of Kouen.

The remain like that, with Kouen petting Brother Yuu and Hakuryuu watching them, until Kouen eventually comments, “Not tired, he said, but look at him. Already asleep.”

Hakuryuu doesn’t know what to say, so he says nothing.

This is his least favorite part of their time together. It’s not quite uncomfortable, but it is a little awkward. His place becomes less certain when the reason he’s been brought in the first place has concluded. Sometimes he gets to stay and cuddle. Sometimes he’s far too exhausted to even get out of the bed. Sometimes he leaves right away like their meetings are a proper tryst.

With Brother Yuu asleep it’s more unclear than usual how to proceed. Whose decision does it become?

Hakuryuu is Kouen’s prince, but this room and this bed is Kouen’s realm, and Hakuryuu doesn’t actually know how he feels about his presence. Presumably he doesn’t mind, but Hakuryuu hasn’t had the impression that any of this was his idea.

He decides to leave, since he wasn’t lying when he told Judar he’d try to make it back. 

He’s a little tense when he informs Kouen, but his decision is accepted easily. Kouen just leans over to press a kiss to his forehead, bids him goodnight, and tells him they will train in the afternoon as planned. He asks him to put out the lights when he goes.

Rather than go straight to his room, Hakuryuu takes a detour at the bath. Going to bed filthy isn’t his preference, although he’s done it plenty of times. Plus it’ll be an inconvenience if Judar is sleeping in his bed.

The water is pleasantly cool and the room is empty. Perfect for clearing his head. He washes himself thoroughly, rubbing his skin until it’s red from the effort. He sinks under the water and remains there until his lungs scream for air. Then he rests at the edge with a towel supporting his neck and counts until he loses track over and over again.

Hakuryuu starts from one five different times. The fifth time, he makes it to fifty and then hears his name echoing over the water. Somehow, it doesn’t startle him. He just tilts his head and scans the room until he finds Judar.

“What are you doing here?”

Judar floats over to him with a grin. He lies on his stomach and sinks his arms into the water past his elbows. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Hakuryuu frowns. “So you came to the bath?”

“Yeah.” Judar lifts a cupped hand into the air and drips water over Hakuryuu’s head. “So? How was it, what did you do?”

Hakuryuu takes a breath like he’s about to give him details. Then, he ultimately says, “You don’t really want to know.”

“Why? Did they do something unsavory to you?” His tone is light but his eyes are sharp, looking for any indication that he’s hit the mark.

“No. I just don’t think you actually want to know.”

Hakuryuu doesn’t have much experience with Judar being jealous. When marriage comes up Judar dismisses the possibility without consideration and he doesn’t feel threatened by people whose interest in Hakuryuu is motivated by his status. On Hakuryuu’s end, he’s been interested in very limited people outside of Judar and that interest has always been met with more curiosity than disapproval.

Not that Hakuryuu wants to be hasty in labeling this as jealousy. Judar wants to know because he doesn’t like not knowing. As it is, he can’t gauge the situation enough to react beyond his impression. There’s nothing to be jealous of or be in competition with, but Hakuryuu doesn’t want either of those results. 

“If you’re here anyway you might as well join me,” Hakuryuu says.

“Maybe I will. Do you want me to?”

“You aren’t cute when you’re coy.”

Judar laughs and glides into the water, towel around his hips and all. When his head breaks the surface he’s grinning at him. He extends his legs to press against Hakuryuu’s. “I do want to know, by the way.”

“For what, to jerk off to? You’d have a better time with your imagination.”

“I will be the judge of that.”

Hakuryuu sighs and sinks lower in the water. “Ask me later.”

“I will.” Judar sinks with him and moves closer. 

If Hakuryuu doesn’t comply, chances are he will fill in the blanks with his own increasingly sordid versions. That’s not so bad, really. But Judar isn’t shy about voicing such things in front of others. Who knows what will happen if the rumors that spread get too out of control.

“Come here,” Hakuryuu says, opening his arms and Judar moves into them. On to Hakuryuu’s lap. He closes his arms around him and rests his head back on the towel. “I’ll tell you something after I get a minute to relax.”

“Take as long as you need, Hakuryuu.”


End file.
